Les Femmes de l'Ombre
by Erylis
Summary: L'histoire de cinq femmes ayant appartenu à l'Ordre du Phénix. Cinq femmes avec leurs propres raisons et leurs propres choix. Parce qu'elles sont differentes. Parce qu'elles se ressemblent. Recueil de One Shot. 2 : Doras Meadows
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Rowling. Les Femmes de l'Ombre est à l'origine un très beau film avec Sophie Marceau réalisé par Jean Paul Salomé.

**Notes** : Ceci est un recueil de one shot sur les femmes de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce texte à été relu et corrigé par Amand1.

**Marlène McKinnon**

_"Marlène!"_

_L'interpellée leva les yeux de son bouquin. Son jeune frère arrivait en courant. _

_"Il faut absolument que tu m'aides pour mon devoir de métamorphose avant mardi et je n'ai rien compris!_

_- Harold, si tu évitais de tout remettre au lendemain peut être que tu pourrais étudier ta leçon et comprendre..._

_- Leny tu vas quand même m'aider hein?"_

_La jeune fille soupira, quand il lui faisait les yeux de chien battu, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Mais voilà une semaine plus tard, c'est à elle que le professeur McGonagall rendit le devoir, désapprobatrice._

*****

23 Juillet 1981

Dans un sursaut, Marlène se réveille. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Une angoisse sourde lui cogne le coeur. Un frisson la secoue et elle sent la claustrophobie monter. Elle allume la lumière précipitamment. L'éclatante lumière tait son angoisse le temps d'une minute. Juste le temps de chercher le philtre de paix.

Ses crises d'angoisse devenaient de plus en plus violente. Elles avaient commencé avec son entrée dans l'Ordre. Elle savait qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Elle se battait pour une bonne cause mais elle avait peur pour sa vie.

Voir les horreurs de la guerre fréquemment n'aidait pas à avoir un sommeil tranquille.

Elle se leva, alluma sa baguette d'un lumos et se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit frère. Elle prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant la porte et s'approcha du lit. Il dormait paisiblement, et elle cala le rythme de son coeur à celui de la respiration de son Harold.

Elle avait toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec son petit frère, jouant le rôle de la maman quand leurs parents partaient en réception et autres mondanités. C'est aussi pour lui qu'elle se bat. Elle veut que son frère puisse vivre dans un monde en paix. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Un monde en paix voilà un souhait que toute prétendante à Miss Magie dit avoir. Maintenant c'est le souhait de tous.

Une violente détonation retentit soudainement dans la maison. Dans un sursaut son frère se réveille.

"Lennykesskisepass?"

Celle ci s'est déjà levée et se précipite hors de la chambre de son frère en lui ordonnant de se cacher. Ses pires angoisses prennent vies. Ils sont là. Elle n'a pas le temps de convoquer un patronus qu'un souffle la propulse au sol, elle se cogne violemment la tête contre le sol. Des rires retentissent. Elle entend confusément les hurlements de ses parents.

L'angoisse monte et lui coince la gorge, elle n'arrive pas à crier. Elle tente de se relever. Ils ne peuvent mourir maintenant. Sa baguette toujours en main elle vise une des silhouettes noires qui se rapproche.

Celle ci esquive le jet violet avec grâce. Un rire cruel s'échappe de sa gorge. Le duel s'engage alors. Hors de question d'abandonner la partie. Les sorts fusent et plus rien n'existe à part ce mangemort. Un jet lui frôle la joue et du sang gicle. Furieuse elle lance un stupefix puissant qui projette violemment le mangemort contre le mur.

Elle a juste le temps de se retourner que son coeur s'arrête de battre un instant. Sur le sol, deux silhouettes sans vie. De la position des corps, elle devine que sa mère a essayé en vain de protéger son frère. Elle se sent tomber au sol.

Son esprit refuse de voir la réalité. Sa mère et son Harry ne peuvent être mort. C'est impossible. Les hurlements rageurs de son père qui se bat contre les mangemorts lui cognent aux oreilles. Elle est perdue mais son père est en danger et il a besoin d'elle. Elle n'a pas le temps de se lever qu'une main la tire violemment par les cheveux et lui fracasse la tête contre le mur. Sous la violence du coup Marlène lâche sa baguette.

Malgré la douleur la jeune fille entends son agresseur ordonner d'arrêter.

"Angus, tu as déjà perdu ton épouse et ton jeune fils tu ne voudrais pas en plus que je torture ta très chère fille devant toi."

Un filet de sang lui coule sur les temps et sa vue est floue mais elle voit son père s'immobiliser.

"Travers lâche la!

- Tututut, il me semble que tu n'es pas en position de réclamer quoique ce soit!"

Sa baguette se dirige vers le cou de Marlène, son autre main toujours dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il tire encore plus et un gémissement de douleur s'échappe des lèvres de son otage.

"Tu sais quoi je crois que je vais m'occuper personnellement de ta fille..."

Angus fait mine de se jeter sur Travers, mais il a à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'un jet vert le frappe de plein fouet.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit et Marlène n'a pas conscience que c'est elle qui crie. En cet instant elle veut seulement mourir.

"Alors ma belle, il engage de très jolies sorcières dans l'ordre du phénix dis moi..."

Elle sent de nouveau son coeur s'arrêter. Comment savent-ils? Puis la culpabilité d'être à l'origine de ce massacre l'assaillie. Si elle n'était pas déjà à genoux, elle se serait effondrée.

De nouveau elle est projetée sur le sol. La baguette de son père sous son ventre.

"Je crois qu'on a tous mérités de s'amuser n'est ce pas. Endoloris"

A ce stade, la douleur est là, mais son cerveau refuse de la reconnaître. Celle de son coeur est tellement intense qu'elle ne réagit plus. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de haïr sa bêtise. Entrer dans l'Ordre était une monumentale erreur. Et son erreur avait couté très cher... Marlène n'entendit pas le vacarme assourdissant de l'arrivée du renfort, ni la panique des Mangemorts qui s'échappèrent. Elle vit seulement Travers la regarder dans les yeux et pointer sa baguette vers elle. Travers qui transplana en gardant pour seule image le regard soulagée de la jeune fille qui s'effondra au sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Le même que le premier chapitre

**Notes** : Texte corrigé toujours par Amand1. Ce second texte traite de Dorcas Meadows et le suivant sera sur Lily Potter. En esperant que vous apprécierez.

**Dorcas Meadows** :

_"Mlle Meadows, votre devoir est excellent. Et je me demande si je ne vais pas vous sanctionner plus souvent, juste pour le plaisir de lire d'aussi bonnes rédactions. Vous devriez mettre autant d'application dans les devoirs rendus dans le cadre du cours!"_

_Un sourire angélique en toute circonstance, voilà ce qui caractériser la jeune Dorcas._

_"Merci professeur, mais le principe de transfert inter-espèce est l'un des sujets qui me passionne énormément c'est pour cela que j'ai pu faire un bon devoir."_

_Le professeur McGonagall lui rendit son sourire. Cette jeune fille avait du talent à revendre mais cela avait tendance à la rendre téméraire notamment lors de ses diverses sorties nocturnes. Un jour cela lui causerait des ennuis..._

*****

18 Septembre 1981

C'est éreintée que Dorcas rentra chez elle. Ses cours de Métamorphose étaient passionnants mais ils la fatiguaient plus qu'une des missions pour l'Ordre. Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur de son petit appartement et en sortit une des boissons moldues qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup.

Elle jeta un regarda las au bazar qui régnait dans son appartement. Il lui faudrait tout ranger avant que sa mère se décide à lui rendre visite, sinon elle serait bonne pour un bon sermon. Mais entre les cours, les missions pour l'Ordre et la fatigue elle n'avait pas le temps de faire du rangement.

"Il faut vraiment que tu jettes un œil à ce bouquin sur les sorts ménagers ma vieille lui lança le miroir"

Encore fallait-il qu'elle réussisse à le retrouver.

Dorcas se jeta sur le canapé et s'endormit avant même de toucher un des oreillers.

Quand elle se réveille, il fait déjà nuit. Ses joues sont brûlantes. Elle a de la fièvre et elle grelotte. Elle saisit sur le sol un de ses pulls et l'enfile avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour trouver une potion.

"Pour que cela fasse effet, il faut manger!"

Maudissant une fois de plus les miroirs qui avaient tendance à adopter le ton maternel, elle se décida tout de même à sortir pour chercher de quoi manger.

"Une balade devrait m'aérer l'esprit"

La plupart de ses amis s'inquiétaient de savoir que Dorcas sortaient la nuit. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait renoncer à ses balades nocturnes dans le Londres de nuit. L'air frais et la tranquillité de certains quartiers l'apaisaient quelque peu. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir une tête trop pleine.

Les leçons de métamorphose avancée, les informations capitales récoltées pour le compte de l'Ordre sans compter toutes les petites histoires de cœurs de ses amis… Une pensine me serait vraiment utile, soupira la jeune fille.

Sur le chemin du retour Dorcas Meadows repensa à son entrée dans l'Ordre. Elle avait été choisie pour son intelligence mais aussi pour son côté téméraire, elle le savait. La guerre lui faisait peur et même si chaque jour elle était témoin de ses conséquences, elle gardait l'espoir qu'un jour elle pourrait voir de nouveau des enfants se promener dans les rues en hurlant et riant.

Cependant quand elle arriva devant la porte de son petit chez elle, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un silence inhabituel régnait dans l'immeuble. Elle savait que la raison lui dictait de partir de cet endroit immédiatement. Mais elle poussa tout de même la porte. Et si elle ne distingua rien au premier abord, une silhouette sombre se leva de son canapé. Une silhouette qu'elle avant tant de fois imaginée. Rien n'était comparable à l'horreur qu'inspirait Voldemort.

"Mlle Meadows je crois?"

Au son de sa voix, la jeune fille sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Elle s'empara de sa baguette qui était dans sa poche et se mit en position défensive. Son adversaire eut un sourire cruel, des sueurs froides parcoururent son corps et des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa fièvre revenait à la charge

"Voyons je me disais que l'on pourrait discuter avant. Une sorcière aussi douée que vous me serait utile."

La seule réponse que reçu le seigneur des ténèbres fut un rayon bleu qu'il esquiva de justesse.

"C'est un non je suppose?"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la porte d'entrée se claqua violemment. Elle s'écarta juste à temps avant qu'un sortilège ne l'atteigne. La jeune fille fut prise de vertiges et se jeta à terre évitant de nouveau un sort. Elle se redressa pour passer à l'attaque mais un éclair lumineux la frappa de plein fouet et elle traversa la fenêtre.

Dorcas s'écrasa violement sur le sol. La chute depuis le premier étage combiné à la puissance du sort l'avait sérieusement assommée. Elle tenta de se redresser et vit que Voldemort l'observait à deux pas d'elle. La descente avait été de toute évidence bien plus douce pour lui. Elle hoqueta et vomit. Elle tremblait et elle avait mal. Sa baguette avait disparu.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle ; un sourire aux lèvres il attendait de pouvoir entendre un gémissement ou un cri. Il était étonné, depuis le début pas un son ne s'était échappé des lèvres de la jolie sorcière. Tout à son observation il ne remarqua pas dans la souffrance, la concentration et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir la jeune fille avait transplané.

C'est dans l'eau gelée de la tamise que la sorcière réapparut. Par miracle elle ne s'était pas désartibulée mais avait manqué son arrivée. Les flots avaient envahi sa gorge et ses poumons. Elle tenta de se débattre et de remonter à la surface mais la douleur était trop forte. La fièvre lui faisait voir des ombres dansantes dans l'eau et la panique n'arrivait pas à percer. Un étrange calme s'était emparé d'elle. Epuisée elle se laissa entraîner dans le fond en songeant que dans le désordre de son appartement ils n'auraient même pas retrouvé son corps.


End file.
